Ironic
by Belvina
Summary: La vida está llena de ironías y si no lo crees puedes preguntárselo a Lily, que se enamoró de James en el preciso momento en el que éste se olvida de ella, o al menos eso es lo que dice Amber. One Shoot. R&R.EDITADO


**Summary: **La vida está llena de ironías y si no lo crees puedes preguntárselo a Lily, que se enamoró de James en el preciso momento en el que éste se olvida de ella, o al menos eso es lo que dice Amber. One Shoot. R&R

**Disclaimer:** Claramente esto no me pertenece, todos sabemos que esta obra maestra llamada "Harry Potter" le pertenece a Jota Ka Rowling. Yo sólo soy una aficionada que juega con sus personajes.

* * *

**Ironic**

Dos jóvenes, de unos dieciséis años se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos arboles que había en las afueras del castillo. Una de ellas, la pelirroja, mantenía una expresión ausente, y la otra, de cabello castaño, la miraba con irritación.

—Bueno, me cansé de esperar a que reacciones ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —. Preguntó Sophie.

—Nada Sophie— respondió Lily alargando las palabras, algo que siempre hacía cuando no decía la verdad. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —La miraba y sonreía débilmente para convencer a su amiga.

— ¡Vamos, Lily! ¡No mientas! Soy tu mejor amiga… te conozco—. Le replico con gesto ofendido—desde que terminaste de hablar con la idiota de Amber que traes esa cara, te hablo y no contestas, parece que te llevaron los extratetres.

—Extraterrestres sophie—. La corrigió Lily como maestra ciruela.

— ¡Bueno es lo mismo! La cosa es que andas media estúpida desde el desayuno y no me quieres decir la razón.

— Es que no era nada importante—. Comenzó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Sólo que me dejo pensando.

—Sigue sin decirme nada—. Sophie la miraba con las cejas en alto, quería que fuera al grano.

— Bueno, bueno, tranquilita ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegamos a Hogwarts te dije que Potter ni siquiera me saludó? —. Dijo Lily. Sophie solo asintió en señal de que lo recuerda, pero con cara de confusión —. Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije, también, que creía que había madurado en el verano? Ya sabes, como no me molestaba tanto.

—Si Lily, recuerdo todo eso pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con lo que Amber te dijo —.Respondió su amiga, que comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que Amber descubrió que Potter se olvidó de mí en el verano—.Confesó Lily en voz baja, mirando a su amiga a los ojos para ver su reacción.

En la boca de Sophie se formo una perfecta O y después de unos segundos preguntó—: ¿Por qué mierda Amber compartiría sus "descubrimientos" contigo? Si todos saben que Potter no te interesa.

—Bueno…es que…verás, yo le pregunté si ella no sabía algo de James—. Dijo Lily, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado.

—Y por que la mandarías tú a averiguar algo como eso a Amber? —. Preguntó Sophie, quien sonreía divertida.

—Bueno porque yo…— .Comenzó Lily.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No me digas nada! ¡Te gusta! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta!— .Acusó Sophie, mientras unas alegres carcajadas salían de su boca al ver como la cara de Lily hacía juego con su cabello.

— ¡Sophie! ¡No grites! —. Gritó aterrada Lily, quien de los nervios intentaba tapar la boca de su amiga con sus manos—. Además eso no importa…—. Le dijo en el oído cuando logro encerrar la boca de su amiga con sus manos.

La lengua de Sophie mojó la mano de Lily que instintivamente y con asco liberó la boca de su amiga.

— ¡sophie que asco! — dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano en el césped.

— ¿Como que no importa? —. Preguntó Sophie, sin escuchar las quejas de su amiga—. ¡Claro que importa! Y mucho, ¡te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos Lily!

—No importa porque… ya no le intereso—. Confesó apesadumbrada la pelirroja.

— ¿Como lo sabes? —. Replicó apresuradamente, que después de unos segundos, soltó un suspiro al intuir lo que puso tan mal a su amiga—. Eso fue lo que te contó Amber ¿no?—. Cuestionó segura de la respuesta.

—Ajà —. Dijo Lily asintiendo, aún cabizbaja.

La castaña quería darle ánimos a Lily, decirle que no se rindiera. James no podría olvidarla en tres meses ¿o sí?

Al ver como Lily comenzaba a juntar sus libros y todas las personas que se hallaban fuera del castillo imitaban su acción, decidió continuar la charla después.

Suspiro cansinamente, debía ir al aula de adivinación, materia que compartía con tres merodeadores, los únicos Gryffindors que se habían apuntado.

Lily se despidió apresuradamente de Sophie y se dirigió a runas antiguas, deseando que Remus se hubiese recuperado de esa extraña gripe que tenía, así podrían trabajar juntos en la traducción de el libro de fabulas.

XXXXXXX

En el aula de adivinación Sophie estaba a punto de dormirse. La profesora Trelawney seguía explicando algo sobre que la adivinación del futuro no es precisa ya que las cosas pueden cambiar si la persona en cuestión toma una decisión distinta.

Levanto el rostro y dirigió una mirada panorámica al resto de la Clase para ver si todos estaban igual de aburridos que ella.

No le sorprendió al ver que, prácticamente, la mitad estaba dormida. Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver tres cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheando en lo bajo.

Silenciosamente se dirigió hacia ellos y gritó lo más cerca posible de la oreja de Sirius: — ¿Que hacen?—. Lo que generó esa simple pregunta fue de lo más gracioso para Sophie. Sirius se asustó y largo unos cuantos improperios mientras que James y Peter chocaron ruidosamente las cabezas e insultaron más y peor que Black.

— Siempre tan delicada Johnson—. Le dijo Sirius con fastidio. — respondiendo a tu pregunta, nada que te interese.

— ¡oh! ¿En serio? ¿No hablaban de nada ni nadie que me interese?— pregunto la castaña con picardía. AL ver que los tres chicos se miraban nerviosos, sonrió internamente y preguntó—: ¿no hablaban de ninguna persona pelirroja amiga mía, por casualidad?

Peter, en lo que sería un intento de coqueteo le dijo a sophie—: ¡qué bien se te da la adivinación!— un golpe en la nuca propinado por Sirius y la mano de james estrellando en su propia cara le hizo darse cuenta que había metido la pata, hasta al fondo.

Sophie reía alegremente y se acerco a Peter, a sabiendas de lo nervioso que ponía al chico.

— ¿Y que decían de Lily, Peter?— inquirió con una sonrisa, logrando que éste se sonrojara y riera con nerviosismo.

— No seas tan chismosa Johnson—le espetó Sirius con fastidio.

— ¡Yo no soy chismosa Black!— se defendió ofendida Sophie. — están hablando de mi amiga y me gustaría saber que decían, ya que si no pueden decírmelo podría pensar que estaban hablando mal de ella—. Termino la castaña con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo hablaría mal de Lily?—. Replico James ofendido por la acusación de Sophie.

La castaña al ver la reacción James, disipó todas las dudas que Amber y Lily le habían dejado. Potter no se había olvidado de Lily. Ahora había que hacer que Lily se diese cuenta de ello.

— y, no sé Potter, ahora que ya no estás enamorado de Lily tal vez sólo quedo resentimiento hacia ella en tu corazón.

James la miro extrañada unos segundos, y más ofendido que antes le espetó—: ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué decís? ¿Qué ya no la quiero? Yo amo a Lily, se lo demostré de mil formas—. James miraba desafiante a Sophie, cansado de tener que ventilar siempre sus sentimientos sin que le creyeran.

—Pues entonces se claro, porque desde que le dejaste de hablar, Lily cree que te olvidaste de ella, y encima Amber se lo confirmó—. Sophie lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Sophie dejó de sentir las miradas de Sirius y Peter sobre ella. Ahora todos observaban fijamente a James.

— ¿Amber Grewn? — Pregunto James confundido, hasta que pareció recordar algo. — ¡Oh! seguro inventó eso como una venganza, porque rechacé su invitación a Hogsmeade—. Dijo James completamente convencido.

Sophie suspiro aliviada. Le gustaba el curso que iban tomando las cosas. Si tan sólo Lily pudiera escuchar todo eso…

James la miraba atentamente, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y pregunto:

— ¿Amber le dijo eso a Lily no?

—Sip— respondió Sophie distraídamente.

— ¿Y qué dijo Lily?— inquirió James ansioso.

La pregunta hizo reaccionar a Sophie, no quería exponer los sentimientos de Lily, pero tampoco quería mentirle a James; eso sólo los alejaría y ya era hora que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Ellos se querían ¿para qué enmascarar los sentimientos cuando son correspondidos?

La castaña tomó la decisión, haría de celestina para que esos dos estén juntos de una buena vez.

—Lily estaba un poco decepcionada, creo que te había tomado cariño— le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo que crees, Johnson? ¡Tú eres su amiga, tu sabes si le tomo o no cariño!— Exclamo Sirius, incitando a Sophie a ser más explícita.

La castaña comenzó a discutir con Sirius por su falta de delicadeza, pero James no los escuchaba, las palabras de Sophie lo habían dejado pensando. Lily se había puesto mal porque creyó que él la había olvidado.

Una sonrisa cada vez más grande se apodero de la cara de James, quien salió disparado del aula una vez que la profesora anuncio el fin de la clase.

— ¡Hey, Prongs! ¿A dónde vas?—. Gritó rápidamente Sirius.

— A declararme una vez más—. Alcanzó a gritar James.

XXXXXXX

Lily salía del aula de Runas antiguas acompañada de un ojeroso Remus Lupin, quién le comentaba sobre un concurso de pociones del profeta, mientras la pelirroja asentía distraídamente.

Cuando daban la vuelta por el pasillo, Remus se detuvo y golpeó su frente con la mano, Lily lo miro confundida y el castaño le dijo—: ¡Me olvide la traducción de las fabulas en el armario! Voy a buscarla, nos vemos al rato—. Se despidió y salió trotando hacia el aula de Runas.

Al dar vuelta el pasillo Remus se dirigió a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado en donde estaban escondidos Sirius y Sophie, quienes le habían hecho señas para que se uniera a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque me llamaban? — Preguntó Remus, quien se despidió apresuradamente de Lily, al ver que Sirius y Sophie le hacían señas detrás de una estatua.

— Prongs está buscando a Lily, para hablar con ella. Tienen que aclarar unas cuantas cosas…

—…Y Lily podía escabullirse de la conversación con facilidad si tú estabas ahí —.Terminó la oración Sophie.

Remus los miró con confusión y les preguntó alzando la ceja izquierda—: ¿De qué me perdí ?— Sophie puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a relatarle al Lobo todo lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

XXXXXXX

Lily se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando vio que un chico de cabello alborotado y con gafas se dirigía a toda prisa hacia ella, su primer reacción fue la de tratar de escapar, pero antes de lograr huir sintió que una mano sujetaba la suya impidiéndoselo.

— ¡Lily! Necesito hablar contigo— le dijo James a la pelirroja, que le daba la espalda.

Lily giró lentamente, con inseguridad, mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que a James le pareció precioso.

— ¿Que necesitas Potter? —Preguntó Lily lo más secamente que pudo.

James la miró un poco confundido, hasta que recordó porque Lily actuaba así. Ella le había creído a Amber.

James esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Tal vez lo mejor sería que la misma Lily admitiera lo que siente, él ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

Necesitaba oírlo de la voz de Lily, necesitaba que ella le dijera si le había molestado que él la ignorara.

Habría que actuar un poquito.

— Bueno… Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a Hogsmeade conmigo este sábado—preguntó James, quién esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de Lily.

— Vaya, vaya, ¡hasta que Potter vuelve a pedirme una cita!—.Se admiró Lily— Pensé que ya te habías cansado de mí; no sería raro, siempre supe que para ti no era más que un juego—. Le reprochó Lily mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

La sonrisa que tenía James se borró inmediatamente de su cara. El plan se acababa de ir a la mierda. Su cara era ahora de decepción e incredibilidad.

— Lily, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Te he declarado mi amor sinceramente! ¿Cómo puede ser que me creas tan miserable?—. El muchacho estaba claramente ofendido.

— Me entere que en el verano te olvidaste de mí, tal vez encontraste a otra persona—. Dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente, ella no mentía, James no se imaginaba el dolor que le había causado lo que Amber le dijo, la cantidad de pensamientos que llenaban su mente, lastimándola, haciéndola sentir miserable.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Lily?—preguntó molesto James— ¿Cómo puedes creer que me olvidé de ti así como así? ¡Sabiendo lo que yo te quiero!

Claramente la pelirroja nunca había estado segura de los sentimientos de James, y por esa inseguridad era la razón por la cual lo rechazaba. No quería salir lastimada.

— ¡Tal vez porque no me hablabas, tal vez porque decidiste ignorarme desde septiembre!— le respondió irónica Lily.

Claro James la ignora por tres meses, y ella es la tonta por creer que ya no le interesa. En su situación cualquiera pensaría lo mismo, ¿o no?

— ¡Era un plan Lily, un maldito plan!— Exclamó James fastidiado. Él no se imaginaba que la charla con Lily iba a ser así, pero la pelirroja lentamente se estaba abriendo a sus sentimientos, aunque era un poco orgullosa.

—Quería que vieras que había madurado, que ya no te perseguía como un psicópata por el colegio, ¡quería que tuvieras una mejor impresión de mi!— confesó James angustiado. Lógicamente a él tampoco le gustó ignorarla, pero confiaba que los frutos de ese plan lo llevarían a la felicidad, y compensarían con creces todo el sufrimiento.

Al ver que Lily lo escuchaba atentamente, y un poco conmovida agregó —: Lily jamás me olvidé de ti, te pienso en todo momento, ¡hasta sueño contigo! jamás deje de luchar por ti ¿Sabes por qué? — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, hundiéndose en ese mar verde esmeralda que tantas sensaciones le producía— Porque te amo Lily Evans, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, ella había estado angustiada por la actitud distante de James, pero su declaración provocó una explosión de emociones que la hizo llorar, pero de felicidad.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar el rostro de James, que cuando lo notó, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Se la veía tan indefensa llorando que despertó en James un instinto de protección, no quería verla llorar nunca más.

— Sh, Lily no llores, todo está bien— la reconfortaba James, quien apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lily, mientras acariciaba sus rojos cabellos.

Así quedaron un rato, abrazados, en una sencilla muestra de amor, hasta que Lily comenzó a separarse lentamente del cálido abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

Ella también necesitaba confesar sus sentimientos. No quería guardarse más nada. Quería estar con James de una vez por todas y para eso era necesario decirle la verdad, y arriesgarse.

— James yo…Yo también te amo—dijo Lily sonrojada, mirando el piso—. Me sentí realmente deprimida estos tres meses en los que me ignoraste—. Dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Y cuando Amber me dijo eso, yo me sentí peor aún, no podía creer que cuando acepté que me importabas ya era demasiado tarde— .Confesó Lily quien ahora miraba James— Porque me di cuenta de que realmente te quería, desde el año pasado James—. Dijo Lily sonriendo tímidamente a James.

James, quién ahora sonreía abiertamente, la miró completamente enamorado. Dirigió una de sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja y con la otra tomó la mojada mejilla de Lily, para luego besarla tiernamente.

Lily suspiró contra los labios de James antes de aferrarse al cuello de éste, para atraerlo aún más hacia ella.

Detrás de tan tierna escena, estaban cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor, quienes contemplaban con una sonrisa como por fin el capitán de Quidditch James Charlus Potter conquistó el rebelde corazón de la Prefecta Lily Anne Evans, y como esta enamoro hasta los huesos al chico más codiciado de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Fin**

¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno después de tanto tiempo acá llego con un nuevo One shoot, espero haber mejorado desde la última vez que escribí uno, por eso espero sus Reviews, ¡Que es lo que más feliz me pone! No importa que sea tan solo una palabra, a mí me hacen muy feliz :D

Bueno, ahora quiero dedicar este Fic, a todas las chicas que me dejaron mis primeros Reviews, cuando escribí mi primera historia: Sorita Wolfgirl , Giuli, Paola*, LilyPotter, peps, Boggartt y AliShadow . También a las que lo pusieron como favorita, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

P/D: lo edite, así que ¡espero que les guste!


End file.
